ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 0
Chapter 0 is a one-shot pilot chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo and shows the prototype of the characters. There are some notable differences in continuity between this chapter and the current storyline. Plot Housed within a one hundred storied pagoda that dominates what appears to be a 12th century Kyoto's skyline, resides the laboratory belonging to a man only known by the name of Dr. Roger Dunstan. Sitting peacefully, in his grey kimono and seemingly accompanied by only the presence of his purple-haired assistant, he contemplates on what exactly is the "ultimate" power. As he speaks, two vaguely humanoid forms are observed resting in two individual glowing green tubes, surrounded by technology far too advanced for the suggested period. Dunstan continues his pondering upon the matter, coming to the realization that it is born instead from a heart that lacks hesitation, rather than simply being a weapon or an ability. He mentions that the Karakuri Dôji before him are different, since each is a physical representation of either "pure good" or "pure evil", with the given names of Ultimo and Vice respectively. He proceeds to explain that these two "hearts" are void of their contradicting half and that he has provided them with all his "wisdom". He states that the two will awaken when the world descends into its last war, calling the two his last curse on the planet, as he questions how they will affect the world. Aided by his assistant, he commits seppuku, laughing maniacally as he brings a conclusion to his own life. One thousand years later, in Farmless City, West Tokyo, there lies the landmark that is Farmless Tower. It is a tower in where countless visitors come during the holidays, sharing stories with their families about how the town represents peace. Nevertheless, the peace ends as a Noh-mask wearing demon attacks the tower, destroying the entire observation deck. The self defense force, called the J-Force, as well as the riot squad, S.K.A.T, rushing towards the chaos, which the reporters aren't far behind. As more people entered the scene to see what's going on, the monster's grin grew. The monster began to attack back in such a manner as if he was in a show. Within the chaos, the monster find a woman and her baby, but as he's about to strike, an angelic doll like creature appears, protecting the two humans. He appears as one of the two Karakuri Dôji that were in the tubes a thousand years ago. Vice mentions that he knew that the monster was willing to see him but reprimands the monster on his method to bring Ultimo out. Ultimo then yells out an attack, "Power of Wisdom! Lion Punch!", his guantlet turns into a lion shaped weapon and cleanses the monster. Everyone is stunned as they admire the angelic beauty of this creature. Dalhman, one of the bravest policemen in Farmless City, start to question the creature. The creature apologizes for the chaos, saying that he is a Karakuri Dôji that was created 1,000 years ago by Dr. Dunstan, but the policeman refuses to believe this. Ultimo wanted to give more detail on the matter, but he mentions that Vice's true form is about to appear and tells Dahlman it would be best to get these people out of here than question him. Vice appears as a human-looking boy like Ultimo, but instead he has a malevolent appearance and his color is green. Then, seeing destruction his precious car and weapons, [K of the S.K.A.T. team began to shoot Vice, but Vice absorbs the bullets, wondering what they are. Realizing that they're the weapons of modern times, Vice turns his glove into multiple guns and starts shooting back. Turning the fingers of his glove into a fan, Ultimo dodged the bullets as each of them turns into dust on contact, protecting the people. Ultimo tells Vice that Vice's attacking ability is no match to his cleansing ability and warns Vice that he will have to break him. Vice comments that Ultimo's hesitant facade is just a show and they were born made to be enemies. Mad, Vice uses the Power of Wisdom and forms his glove into a turtle head blade, exposing Ultimo's innards. With a smile, Ultimo, with the Power of Wisdom, turns his glove into a crane sword, cutting off Vice's right arm. Vice turns his arm into a Demon Drum and states that the super sonic sound waves will destroy the city. He also mentions that Ultimo's cleansing ability would be useless to the sound waves. Worried about the city, Ultimo releases his rocket boosters and with his Heavenly Fireworks ability, he's able to surpass the speed of sound. Their attacks sent them to the edge of the stratosphere and beyond where there were two stars from where they last seen. They were generally soon forgotten, but Dalhman wants to know more about them, while K from the S.K.A.T. team, found Vice's arm that was lost in the battle. Meanwhile, two men talks about making their move that the battle began and at Mt. Fuji, an old man found Ultimo in a crater. Characters in Order of Appearance * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Ultimo * Vice * Darumada Masami * K * Taiji Kokubun Notes/Trivia *Vice's demonstrated ability to transform into the Noh mask-wearing demon undergoes drastic alterations in regards to its rendition, before subsequently appearing again within the series. The demon displayed within this prologue consists of typical oni features, concerning both skin and hair, but it evolves into the technique Demon Mask (Oni Men) changing its form to resemble that of a giant mechanical demon with a largely skeletal build instead, and some of Vice's weapons changed designs too. *Within this chapter, Ultimo's attacks make a prominent use of a cleansing property, when combating the "evil" of Vice. However, in the main series, this aspect has been replaced by powers that manipulate both time and space. *In this chapter, Ultimo's mentions that he was created 1,000 years ago in the past. In Chapter 10 however, Ultimo states that he was created in the future in the year, 2989. *In the series, K states that he discovered Vice a full year before Yamato met Ultimo, which must have occurred within this chapter by the fact K is observed claiming Vice's severed arm near its conclusion. In this case, this prologue would have been set a full year before the timeline established within the first actual chapter of the series. *The beginning events with Dunstan in Chapter 0 is later reconnected into the main series' Chapter 30. Category:Chapters